Ranma 12: Un nuevo Saotome
by Lily Boom
Summary: NO se me da muy bien lo de hacer los resúmenes. Pero... Una nueva chica llega a la ciudad, más lios, nuevos personajes... Para ver cómo se lo toma Ranma mirar en el interior.RanmaXAkane OCX... Leanlo y lo descubren, jeje.


**EPISODIO 1: UNA EXTRAÑA CHICA DE OCCIDENTE.**

Era ya tarde en Tokio, fuera hacía frío pero por suerte, no llovía. Por qué la gente aún andaba por las calles era un misterio. El doctor Tofu estaba aún en la consulta cuando recibió el mensaje, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Acabó de atender a sus pacientes y la carta seguía ahí, esperando ser abierta junto a la caja que la acompañaba.

Justo estaba haciendo la comida cuando oyó la campanilla de la puerta sonar.

"Lo siento, pero si no es importante mejor vuelva mañana." Dijo él saliendo de la cocina y dándose cuenta de que había una muchacha morena sentada en la entrada aún calzada y frotándose las manos. "¿Ranma?"

"Hace frío." Murmuró ella.

"¿Ranma, deseas algo?" Le preguntó el doctor de nuevo.

Entonces ella pareció buscar a quién se refería a su alrededor.

"¿Es… a mí?" Preguntó entonces, haciendo que el doctor asintiese. "Oh, ¡No me llamo Ranma!" Dijo sonriendo. "Mi nombre es Isabelle Alexandrine Tofu Saotome, encantada." Añadió haciendo una reverencia antes de saltar sobre sus pies de nuevo. "¡Ay, no pensé que en Tokio hiciese tanto frío!"

"Perdona." Dijo el doctor dándole una manta para cubrirse. "Pero ¿dijiste que te apellidas Tofu Saotome?"

"Ahá, voy a alojarme aquí contigo, primo. Ya lo ponía todo en la carta que envió la tía." Dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo. "Porque supongo que has leído la carta ¿no?" Añadió al ver la cara que él ponía.

"No tengo ninguna noticia de ello." Afirmó Tofu confuso, entonces se puso a mirar las cartas recibidas en los últimos días hasta que ella le señaló la caja que estaba junto a la entrada.

Allí había en efecto una carta certificada y la caja.

"No la has abierto siquiera." Dijo ella suspirando abatida.

"Debió llegar cuando estaba trabajando, no recuerdo haber firmado la entrega." Afirmó él rasgando el sobre para sacar la carta. "Es… cierto, aquí lo explica todo. Mi madre me pide que te aloje conmigo mientras estás aquí."

"Sí, pero… si molesto podría buscarme otro lugar." Dijo ella.

"¡No, no!" Dijo él. "Es solo que… no tenía ni idea de tener… una prima."

"Eso será porque mi padre y hermano de la tuya se escapó conmigo horas después de que yo naciese. Mi padre me explicó que yo tenía un hermano gemelo pero que él se quedó con mi madre y su esposo puesto que era más parecido a ellos que yo que soy la viva imagen de mi padre pero en mujer. Solo sé el nombre de mi madre, era Nodoka, Nodoka Saotome."

"Bueno, lo del hermano gemelo entonces tendría sentido…" Murmuró el doctor.

"¿Cómo?"

"No, nada. Je je." Contestó el doctor mientras se frotaba la cabeza. "Que puedes vivir aquí, vamos, te prepararé un cuarto."

Entonces la chica sonrió. Mientras él le preparaba el cuarto de reserva ella le echó una mano sonriendo, mientras la veía sonreír se dio cuenta de cuán diferentes eran Ranma y esa chica. Talvez fuesen gemelos, lo cual era evidente al verla a ella con el pelo recogido en una coleta en la espalda; pero también eran casi por completo opuestos.

"Bueno, pues esto ya está." Dijo él sonriendo. "Ya siento que no sea gran cosa, pero es una casa pequeña. Mi cuarto está al lado por si necesitas algo."

"Gracias." Dijo ella sonriendo.

La verdad es que para al día siguiente, cuando ella se fue para ir a su nuevo colegio, ambos eran ya algo más cercanos.

"Y sobre todo ten cuidado de no hacerte daño, el colegio puede ser peligroso." Le dijo el doctor mientras ella echaba a correr para no llegar tarde en su primer día.

"Me gustaría ver quién es el gracioso que se atreve a hacerme daño." Pensó ella mientras asentía con un gesto.

Desde que había llegado allí no había tenido problemas, ni una sola vez; se había conseguido mudar de instituto gracias a sus méritos escolares y como premio por su participación en un torneo occidental de artes marciales que había ganado sin problemas. Ahora solo le quedaba un último paso: ganar los torneos mundiales que solían celebrarse en Japón pero que iban destinados a mayores de edad, cosa que ella aún no era.


End file.
